


Bound

by Kittyfruit



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Chair Sex, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Promnis - Freeform, Restraints, Smut, Zegnautus Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfruit/pseuds/Kittyfruit
Summary: ** Contains Final Fantasy XV Spoilers**Ignis wakes up to find himself bound to a chair in what appears to be a storage room somewhere in Zegnautus keep with no recollection as to how he got there. However, he quickly learns he isn't alone.This little one-shot was inspired by an artwork by Fungusamongus on Tumblr that I came across in an Ignis group on facebook. I have never sinned so hard in my writing XD(http://fungusamongus.tumblr.com/post/156615184985/so-heres-a-thing for those that are curious)





	Bound

Ignis' head throbbed as he began to come to, the pain centralizing at the back of his skull. With his mind still fuzzy he tried to recall where he was and what had happened. The last thing he could remember was coming to Zegnautus Keep with Noctis and Gladio in search of both Prompto and the crystal, becoming separated from Noct, and then reuniting. However, past that, he couldn't remember much else.

Still adjusting to the fact that he can no longer rely on his sight, Ignis turned to his other senses to gather his surroundings. Focusing on touch, he assessed that he was sitting in a metal chair with his wrists tied behind his back, along with his legs being tied to that of the chair's. Ignis tugged at the rope around his wrists in hopes they would break, to no avail. Then he tried the ones on his ankles to find the same outcome.  
'What the bloody hell?' he cursed.

Taking a deep breath in he turned to the smells of his surroundings. The air was stale with a hint of wood, like a freshly unpackaged pencil. A sharp sting of chemicals filled his nostrils as well, hinting to cleaning supplies possibly being nearby. Lastly, Ignis singled out the tang odor of metal and began to piece together where he could be.

Ignis assumed he was still in the Keep itself unless more time had passed than he could ever realize. He strongly hoped not. As far as where exactly he couldn't tell. The closest he knew he could peg it at was a storage room somewhere in the vastness of Zegnautus. Then his ears twitched at a sound he hadn't noticed before.

Craning his head, Ignis tried to zero in on what his ears had picked up. While he listened to the noise in question he estimated that it was coming from the same room he was being held in, but a short distance away. He realized then as he continued to listen that the sound was rhythmic and airy.  
'Breathing?' Ignis pondered.

Taking a chance on the source of the breathing being a friend rather than a Daemon or Ardyn Ignis called out to them.  
"Hello? I know you are there. Tell me, who are you?"

The being didn't answer or make any other sounds at first, causing Ignis to grow slightly uneasy. Then he heard the thuds of boots on concrete as they walked closer to him, stopping a few inches away from where he sat. Ignis became acutely aware of something or someone invading his personal space as the slight breeze of breath collided with his face. Finally, they spoke.  
"Good, you aren't dead. You had me worried there buddy."

Ignis' brows shot up behind the shades that sat on his nose as he recognized the voice.  
"Prompto?" he asked in disbelief.  
Warmth burst throughout his body while his heart thudded with relief.

Prompto chuckled breathily into his face.  
"The one and only. Miss me?" he asked smoothly.

Instead of replying Ignis flashed a lopsided grin at the blonde.  
“From the sounds of it, it would seem you are well. That is good considering Ardyn held you captive. Now please, release me so we can locate the others and put an end to all of that man’s madness.”

“You see I would, but” Prompto began as he took Ignis’ dark shades from his face “I'd like to have some fun with you first.”  
Taking a gloved hand, he gently ran his fingers down the left side of Ignis’ face and along the scar tissue around his eye.  
“My poor Iggy.” He remarked sadly.

His touch electrified Ignis’ skin. He had missed the sensation of Prompto’s body, his Prompto, against his own, and before long he found himself leaning into the other man’s hand. However, Ignis quickly remembered the task at hand and shook his head.  
“This is not the time. We need to find the others.”  
His voice taking on an authoritative tone.

There were some scuffling sounds then, mixed in with the faint sound of moving fabric when suddenly Ignis felt the weight of the younger man straddling his lap.  
“And I say now is the time, and that they can wait until I am finished,” Prompto responded, matching Ignis’ tone.

Promtpo, Ignis realized, was acting strangely. The sunny, chocobo butt haired Prompto he knew would drop everything for his friends. Ignis went rigid.  
"Who are you." he demanded.

Chuckling, the other man moved his hips against his own, his hands gliding up Ignis' chest. Then Prompto moved them over his shoulders, resting his arms there for his hands to dangle in the middle of the tactician's back.  
"Iggy, it's really me. I've just...missed you is all."  
What the blind man could not see was the faint glint of red across his eyes as he spoke.

When Ignis didn't reply Prompto leaned forward to whisper into his ear.  
"Would you like me to prove it?"  
He took a moment then to nuzzle Ignis' neck enticingly. Prompto's hot breath tickling his skin as Ignis felt light nibbles across his clavicle, up his neck, and ending below his earlobe. The touch and mannerisms were still the same as they had been in the past, however, Ignis was still not convinced.

"Hmmm." Prompto purred.  
"Looks like it's gonna take more than that huh? Alright."  
Pushing his body back slightly, he moved his hands tentatively to the front once again. Making sure to not break contact from Ignis' body as his fingers found their way to his dress shirt's buttons. Slowly Prompto began unbuttoning them one by one until he had reached its halfway point. Then he pressed the palms of his hands flat against his chest. The leather of Prompto's gloves feeling cool against Ignis' bare skin. Leaning forward once again Prompto situated his hot tongue parallel to Ignis' sternum and began trailing up.

It was all Ignis could do to keep from moaning as the younger man licked his way up his chest and over his Adam's apple. His breath hitching in his throat as Prompto added the slightest flick of his tongue before removing it completely. Something Ignis knew the real Promtpo would have done. Relaxing, he released a shaky breath.

"There we go Iggy," Prompto said silkily as he positioned one hand to run through the man's spiked brown hair.  
Placing the other hand to cup his chin, Prompto ran his thumb along Ignis' scarred bottom lip.  
"Believe me now?"

"Yes," Ignis replied huskily.  
"However, that still doesn't change the fact that we need-"  
A finger was laid on top of his lips to silence him.

"Shhh. Just let go." Prompto coaxed.  
"I didn't go through the trouble of getting you into that chair and tying you up to not get my way."

Ignis' brows furrowed.  
"You what?" the tactician exclaimed.  
His voice muffled by Prompto's index finger.

"Oh, oops. I guess I let it slip." the blonde giggled and moved his hand.

Ignis opened his mouth to protest but found himself sighing instead.  
'By the Six may Noc and Gladio forgive me.'  
He couldn't bring himself to deny the man straddling his lap. What's more is at this point he didn't want to either. It had been far too long since he last enjoyed Prompto's company, and his body ached with that knowledge. Clearing his throat, he began to address his companion.  
"If you wanted to have me restrained all you had to do was ask. It wasn't necessary to bash me in the back of my skull."

"It was dark, and I was scared," Prompto said innocently as he rubbed the knot that had formed on the back of Ignis' head.  
"You could have been that mean ol' chancellor for all I knew."  
Before Ignis could respond again, Prompto scooted his body closer to his, moving his head to where the tip of their noses barely met.  
"Now that's enough talking."  
Then he closed the gap between their faces and seized Ignis' lips with his own.

The lustful way Ignis' body was reacting to the smooth workings of Prompto's kisses confirmed what he had been assuming. With each one, his heart beat faster and burned him to his core. His growing cock became more restrained in his briefs as the man straddling him snaked his tongue into his mouth, intertwining with his own tongue. Ignis wanted to release himself from confinement, but what he wanted most of all though was to run his fingers through Prompto's silky blond hair while exploring his body. However, being bound as he was, Ignis was unable to do either of those things. Frustrated, he tugged at the ropes.

Feeling slight vibrations of movement Prompto broke away from the series of kisses with a small laugh, leaving Ignis panting.  
"Your face is red Iggy. And you look so worked up. You must be getting so frustrated right now," he stated amusingly as he traced a circle across Ignis' bare chest.

"Prompto," Ignis began irritatedly, "please untie me."  
He wasn't sure how much longer he could take being left the way he was.

Placing one more kiss on Ignis' lips Prompto tugged at his hair slightly. Taking his free hand, he worked it down the tied man's chest and abdomen.  
"Where would the fun be in that? I think you're going to stay this way a little longer. In the meantime though let me help ease some of that frustration."  
Finally, Prompto's fingers found their destination.

In one swift movement, the blonde had unfastened the button on Ignis' slacks, along with unzipping its zipper. Then he dipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers gently around Ignis, and freed him from the restriction of his clothes. As soon as Prompto's hand made contact with his flesh Ignis' breathing wavered.  
"See? Now that's better." Promtpo purred.  
"And it looks like you have missed me."

Without warning, the man straddling Ignis began stroking him slowly, from base to tip, in between their bodies. Ignis sucked in a breath with each passing movement. His chest heaving as his arousal rose. All while fighting his restraints to move, frustrating him further.

As Prompto removed the hand from his hair and began to trace his lower lip with his thumb, he increased the speed of the hand on Ignis' cock. Resulting in a throaty, uncontrollable moan from the tactician with the driving urge to buck his hips. Then Prompto took both hands away from his body and got off of his lap. Ignis throbbed for more.  
"Prompto..." he began in a shaky tone.

"I'm still here Iggy." came his companion's reassuring voice.  
Ignis heard more shuffling in front of him and bit his lip in anticipation.  
"You know Ignis, sexual frustration is a good look on you." Prompto joked, his voice coming from a lower position than it had been previously.  
Then Ignis felt Prompto's hand wrap around his pulsating cock again.

Prompto started with the same slow stroking pace as he had before, but this time he rested his other hand on Ignis' thigh. Ignis felt the weight of Prompto's body shift as he began to place most of it on that particular hand, along with the hot breath blowing on Ignis' sensitive skin before he took the tip of his cock into his damp mouth.

Ignis threw his head back and moaned while the blonde kept a hand at the base of his erection, guiding the rest of him deeper into his mouth.  
"Oh, Gods..." the tactician gasped, his cock twitching.  
His body begged to move, and once again Ignis yanked at the restraints that bound his wrist. However, now he also began to tug at the ones around his ankles.

When Prompto began to pull his head up he pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Ignis' length, all the way to the tip. Then he began to glide it around the head, giving Ignis a few flicks of his tongue here and there, before he plunged his head back down the length of his cock. With a few more repetitive movements the younger man began picking up the pace as he licked and sucked Ignis. Incorporating fast strokes with his hand along the way.

It wasn't long before Ignis began to feel like he was coming undone, the progressive stimulation making his cock swell and long for release. His body spasmed as his breathing became ragged, grunting and moaning from the unrelenting pleasure Prompto was providing. Ignis realized that between losing his sight or maybe being denied much mobility, frustrating him, made him more sensitive than ever before. He could hear his moans reverberating off the walls of whatever room they were in, and they were almost unrecognizable to him.  
"P-Prompto...I-I" he stuttered from the increasing pressure within him.

Picking up that Ignis was about to cum, Prompto released his grasp from him and slowly slid his mouth off of his slick erection, stopping to give one final lick to the sensitive tip of Ignis' head.  
"I can't have you cumming Ignis." the younger man declared seductively.  
"I'm not finished with you yet."

With that Prompto bent down to open the rest of Ignis's shirt with determined fingers, placing light pecks along the exposed skin. The next thing Ignis heard was the slight jingle of metal, like a buckle being undone, shuffling footsteps, and cloth falling to the floor.  
"That's better." he heard the blond mumble with relief.  
Then once again Ignis felt the weight of someone sitting on his lap, straddling him, though this time with a difference.

Very briefly Ignis felt warm flesh brush against his cock, thinking at first it was a light pass from Prompto's hand. However, when that flesh was pressed against his own, intentionally, a hand wrapped around them both. Ignis knew, in that moment, it had been Prompto's cock all along.

A gasp escaped from Ignis’ lips while the hand began to nimbly stroke them together.  
“Now,” Prompto paused, moaning slightly “it’s my turn to feel good too.”  
As soon as the words escaped his lips the blonde changed the speed of his stroke, pumping them both at a rate not previously used. Their moans interlacing together as the tip of their cocks released beads of pre-cum onto one another.

It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe as Ignis’ head rolled to the side from the overwhelming lust. His muscles flexing, preparing for the climax. Just as soon as Ignis was about to tip over the edge Prompto released him. However, from the rhythmic movements that vibrated his body, Ignis knew the blond was still stroking himself, though slower than before.

“Ignis.” Prompto managed with a strained voice.  
“Would you l-like to be inside me?”  
Unable to find his voice Ignis didn't answer, yet he felt his erection twitch at the thought. The blonde laughed breathily, amused.  
“You're going to have to use your words, Iggy.”

Swallowing hard Ignis tried to find his voice. When he had, it came out gravelly and low, yet allowed him to portray what he wanted.  
“Yes, I want to slip my cock inside you, to feel you wrapped around me, and hear you moan my name. I feel like I may go mad if I do not.”

Ignis felt Prompto shutter with a modest moan and hesitate.  
"You do have a way with words." the younger man replied breathlessly.  
Then he raised himself ever so slightly off the blind man's lap, gently grasping his sticky erection and positioning it under him. Slowly Prompto began to lower himself onto his awaiting cock, hissing as he took Ignis in until he reached the base. Taking a moment to adjust to Ignis' size.

The sensation of the blond's descent was exactly what Ignis craved. Biting his lip and balling his fists Ignis fought the urge to cum right then. He pictured what Prompto's freckled face looked like as he entered him from past experiences and his body quivered. Then he felt the man sitting atop him place his hands on his knees for support and lean back.

Gradually the younger man pushed his body up the length of Ignis' twitching flesh with a pant, and then lowered himself back down again. Ignis arched his hips into Prompto as much as he could despite his restraints. The tactician knew the ropes would burn a mark into his skin, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to bury himself deep inside his companion.

Once Prompto had adjusted to both Ignis being inside him and trying to keep his balance he began to pick up the pace. The wet sex sounds echoing off the walls as he rode the other man. Moderate moans and throaty grunts slipping past his lips to mix with Ignis' while the blind man desperately fought the ropes to thrust his hips.  
"Oh, fuck...I-Iggy." he exhaled silkily.

Ignis gritted his teeth as his name fell upon his ears. The heat of Prompto's body seemingly melted over his cock as he bounced up and down it. Quickly he found himself at the edge of climax once again, and from the younger man's rhythm and heavy breathing, Ignis knew Prompto was as well.

Without warning, Prompto threw his body forward into Ignis' chest, dripping cock pressing into his abdomen, and snaked his hands around to the back of the chair. In one brisk movement, Ignis felt the restraints loosen and slide from his skin to the floor. Then shaky hands cupped the sides of his face.  
"Ignis please,... please fuck me," Prompto begged, need heavy in his voice.  
The tactician didn't need to be asked twice.

Bringing his hands up Ignis located Prompto's legs straddling him and mapped his way gently upwards from there. Prompto laid his hands on Ignis' shoulders, quivering around him from his light approach as Ignis located his destination. Gripping down on the blonde's hips Ignis planted his feet flat on the floor.  
"Place your hands on the back of the chair Prompto." the blind man instructed patiently.

Smirking when he felt that Prompto had done as he was told, Ignis found his lips, kissing him as a reward. Ignis intended to break away from the younger man's mouth, however, he had other plans as he parted his lips, sliding his tongue across Ignis'. Gripping Prompto's hips tighter, Ignis coaxed him up to the head his cock. Then, with one brief pause, shoved him back down to the base.

Taken by surprise Promtpo moaned against his scarred lips and arched his back slightly as Ignis pounded him onto his pulsating erection. Ignis' frustrations laced into each movement while he left bruises on the blonde's skin from his fingers. Before long his companion broke away from the kiss, breathless and shaking. Prompto's moans reaching a higher octave than before as his slick cock slid and twitched against Ignis' body.

Ignis knew that Prompto was close as he thrust him onto his cock relentlessly. With determination driving him, Ignis made it his goal to make the younger man cum first. However, if Prompto continued tightening himself around his flesh Ignis wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out with the ache of release filling his body to the brim.

To his relief, he felt Prompto slide a hand to the middle of the chair's back while the other found it's way to his erection. Lost in lust, the blonde began pumping himself at a speed that matched Ignis' for added stimulation, moaning wildly.  
"I-Iggy. oh, Gods. Iggy...I'm gonna..." he whimpered, lowering his head into the crook of Ignis' neck.

Gaining momentum, Ignis drove Prompto down on him frantically. The sounds of skin on skin contact intertwined with their wails of sexual pleasure in his ears. With one last forceful shove, all the way to Ignis' base, Prompto snapped his head up, arching his back with a scream as he came. His erection convulsing warm cum up Ignis' chest, splattering a spot on his chin in the process.

As the blonde man clamped around him, Ignis found himself teetering past the edge also. With a throaty grunt, Ignis' cock spasmed, furiously releasing cum inside his companion. Exhausted, Ignis dropped his hands to his sides as he hung his head, panting heavily.

Prompto placed a shaky hand under Ignis' chin and righted the blind man's head upwards.  
"I think I need to be kidnapped and tie you up more often." he purred.  
Then he grazed his tongue over the area of Ignis' chin that had been hit with his cum seductively.

Ignis laughed breathily, bringing his hands up to slide them lovingly over the younger man's bottom. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Prompto, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.  
"Kidnapped no." he began "Restraining me? Well, as much as I hate to admit it I do, in fact, believe I enjoyed it. However, next time, please ask."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Prompto cheekily replied.


End file.
